


You will understand in time

by Killbog



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Biting, F/M, Force Choking, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbog/pseuds/Killbog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine had been wearing a mask of her own as the events within the Opera Populaire progressed. When the final confrontation begins the Phantom finally sees the true Christine. No longer the angel of light he had always presumed. (Sadist!Christine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will understand in time

     “Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?!” Christine watched as The Phantom threw the Scarlett noose over Raoul’s head in one swift motion. She knew The Phantom was capable of killing, but she had never seen him carry out the deed. What surprised her was lack of fear for Raoul’s fate. She had assumed she might have felt something at the prospect of him dying. He had proclaimed his love for her, and now his large blue eyes stared at her with immeasurable fear. The same wide eyes as the boy she knew from her childhood. Yet she found herself wondering what it would be like to watch the light leave them.  
     “Order your fine horses now, raise up your hand to the level of your eyes. Nothing can save you now except perhaps, Christine.” The Phantom turned to her and his black eyes glowed with fire. Nothing could extinguish their dark flame, not even death. His black disheveled hair hung in his face as he continued his speech. “Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love, refuse me and you send your lover to his death. This is the choice! This is the point of no return!”  
     Raoul and The Phantom spoke of love so often. Christine did not know if she could experience such a thing. She had always been a great actor. Acting frightened, kind, naive, and innocent. It came so naturally to her, and yet this thrilling climax had shifted the very mask she wore. The Phantom was so desperate to own her, she felt goosebumps rise on her arms as she imagined controlling him instead. Maybe her own fascination with him was in fact love? Raoul had been a fruitless distraction. She had had used him to make her game more interesting and he had, but now his time of usefulness had come to an end.  
     “Go ahead.” She whispered. “You have come so far, Angel.” She lowered her hands to the bodice of the wedding gown. Nimble fingers, unbuttoning, exposing the ample flesh of her chest.  
     The Phantom was speechless and Christine felt her satisfaction. This was almost as pleasurable as her time atop the theatre roof. Crooning her apocryphal affections for Raoul as The Phantom listened in silent rage. She had willed him to intervene, to throw a noose around Raoul’s neck and end the Vicomte. But now she was glad he hadn’t. This scene she found herself in was so much more delicious.  
     “Christine?” The phantom breathed out her name. Raoul was still to speak. It was as if the world had stopped spinning.  
     “Angel of darkness.” She murmured. He was truly seeing her now. She stepped towards him slowly, running a hand down his back. She felt him shutter as a virgin would. “Put an end to the Vicomte.”  
     “Christine, how can this be?” He stared down at her.  
     She pulled him down to her and pressed her full lips to his. Their breaths mingled. Everything she was, was his. She had known since childhood. A dark man, her dark lover. “Do it.” she whispered.  
     The Phantom hesitated, she noted. There was goodness to him. Goodness less shallow than that of Raoul’s. Perhaps, Christine wondered, that was what had attracted her to him. They were two sides of a coin. He was light masquerading as darkness, and she was the opposite. Now he knew.  
     “Christine!” Raoul implored. “Christine why?!”  
     She spared no explanation for him as The Phantom pulled the rope taunt, dangling the Vicomte as he gasped for breath. His blue eyes were electric as he struggled in vain to escape. As he hung Christine's hopes were dashed. This was not what Christine wanted. She gained no pleasure watching the young man dangle from rope.  
     “Stop!”  
     The Phantom released the rope immediately and Raoul fainted to the cold floor. “Offer me some explanation, Christine!” He turned to her angrily. “What is your ploy? Some scheme the Vicomte produced? What do you want of me?!”  
     “I thought seeing you hang my Vicomte would bring me pleasure. It seems I misjudged my own feelings.”  
At this, The Phantom became awestruck with anger, “You creature!” He grasped at her small hands. “You have hidden behind a mask longer than I!”  
     “Release me!” She spat at him, growing impatient. Her pleasure at his words was almost blinding, someone finally knowing her. He growled, pulling her roughly to his secluded room. Throwing her onto his bed he ripped apart her wedding gown, sending the small pearl buttons flying across the room. She had dreamed of this since her awakening, years ago. She spent her nights fantasizing about finding her way to his dungeon and having him beneath her. His large hands were painfully rough and she cried out as he held her down. She soon lay in her under garments before his glowing eyes. Her body was full and round. No longer the young girl he had watch grow, a woman. Sensuous pale skin laid before him like a banquet. He had been denied the joys of the flesh.  
     “I never knew you, did I, Christine?” He asked gently, too scared to move. His rage had quelled at the sight of her, yet the vision had fomented another urge. An urge he had never indulged, never given the chance.  
     She took a shuddering breath and gazed into his eyes. His words touched a place inside of her that she herself did not know existed. Yes, he had never known her, but The Phantom had changed her. He had awoken the benign darkness in her. The part of her that delighted in the pain of others. No, not the pain of others, his pain. Watching Raoul struggle against the lasso had not made her feel anything. The Phantom always made her feel so splendidly. Her mouth formed a cruel smile. Gently she raised her hand to his and lifted his finger to her mouth. She sucked greedily with her hot mouth until moans of a sinful nature came from The phantom. In an instant she sank her teeth into the large pad of his thumb. He growled angrily in shock and jerked his hand away. Christine tasted the blood on her tongue before she saw his wounded finger.  
     “I stopped you, my love, because the Vicomte is the only one who can acquit you. When the man awakes I must go with him.”  
     The Phantom opened his mouth to protest, but Christine pulled his head to her's. He was shocked and unexperienced, yet so was Christine. His tongue was hesitant as it tasted her. She was amazed at the level of pleasure such a simple action brought with it. She felt herself dampen as he became brave and bit her lip gently. The chants from above ground reached their ears in low murmurs. “Hunt down this murdered he must be found!” Christine was unmoved. His labyrinth could never be navigated unless he wished it so. He savored her languidly. One could not enter the Underworld unless Lord Hades allowed it.  
     “I ache for you, Christine.” He murmured against her. “I could never imagine your body of light was so.”  
     She rose up, inviting him onto the bed. She pulled off his fine black jacket and ivory bow tie. Soon the pillar of his throat was exposed as Christine straddled his hips. She imagined, one day, the signs of her desire staining his fine black pants. But today was not that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I haven't posted my writing online in quite some time but I was inspired! (Also Fanfiction doesn't let me upload since I got a macbook) I thought Christine could use some development.


End file.
